User blog:Adamjensen2030/Character's profiles IMO
These are my personal character placements in a VS Battles Wiki format. This was inspired by Withersoul235, MetalMario875 and Paleomario66. More might be added eventually, but these are characters I have the most problems with on their profiles--whether they are too high, need more info or are too low. Remember, this is just my opinion, you don't have to believe what I say here. __TOC__ Sonic Tier: 7-B to 5-A | At least 5-A to Low 2-C| Low 2-C Name: Sonic the Hedgehog Origin: Sonic The Hedgehog Gender: Male Age: 15/16 Classification: Anthropomorphic Hedgehog Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Resisted being controlled by Dark Gaia as Werehog Sonic without even trying, R esisted the Voxai Overminds' Telepathy in Sonic Chronicles whereas almost everyone else fell prey easily to it), his quills can sense danger, can control the hardness of his spines, Can generate blast of wind, tornadoes, and other phenomenon by running around, Time Manipulation (via Chaos Emeralds and Time Break), Teleportation (via the Chaos Emeralds), Skilled swordsman, Shapeshifting (Via Color Powers), Explosion Manipulation (Via Black Bomb and Red Burst), Flight and Levitation (Via Crimson Eagle, Green Hover, Indigo Asteroid, Magenta Rhythm, Orange Rocket, and Violet Void), Gravity Manipulation (Via Indigo Asteroid and Violet Void), Electricity Manipulation (Via Ivory Lightning), Fire Manipulation (Via Red Burst), Size Manipulation (Via Purple Frenzy and Violet Void), Absorption (Via Purple Frenzy and Violet Void), Intangibility (Via Violet Void) | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, can stretch his arms over several meters, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, can temporally increase all his stats to a degree in blue Aura | Increased stats from his base form, Flight, Expert Swordsman, can reflect magical attacks, Can shatter magic barriers with sword attacks | All abilities of base form are greatly enhanced, Time Manipulation, Flight, Energy Projection, Can manipulate Chaos Energy and pass his chaos energy onto others, allowing them to achieve Super States of their own, Light Manipulation, can survive without oxygen and in space | Can survive without oxygen and in space, Flight, Invulnerability | Increased stats from his base form, Flight, Reality Warping, Fire Manipulation, Time Manipulation Attack Potency: City level (Defeated Perfect Chaos in his base form in Sonic Generations) to Large Planet level (In Base Form he Defeated a full-power Dark Gaia, who in a weakened state was capable of effortlessly generating this much power after Dark Gaia drained him of his energy which made Sonic feel very tired He either defeats Dark Gaia solo or has help from Light Gaia depending on the version of Sonic Unleashed being referred to), Large Planet Level to Universe level+ (Is powered by the Chaos Emeralds and defeated the Time Eater) | Universe level+ (Defeated Alf Layla-wa Layla who stated that he was going to recreate the Arabian Nights reality and is powered by the World Rings) Speed: FTL (Is considered "faster than light" in an official source and he can run fast enough to capture a Cyan Laser Wisp, which is generally accepted as an actual laser, casually, even commenting on how it was "almost as fast as him". While using Light Speed Attack, Sonic is capable of directing his attacks towards his enemies at Lightspeed, easily. Although he couldn't completely outrun a Black Hole, he did do so for a large period of time. This was also excerpted from "The History of Sonic the Hedgehog") | Superhuman movement speed, FTL reactions (Can react to attacks from the Egg Dragoon and Dark Gaia, should still have his reactions from his base) | At least FTL, likely higher | Unknown. At least FTL+ (Far swifter than in base form), likely higher '''| Infinite (Fought Alf Layla wa-Layla after he destroyed the space-time continuum) Lifting Strength: Class 5+ in base (Can push rocks larger than him), Class 100+ in super forms Striking Strength: Class PJ | Class PJ | At least Class ZJ, possibly''' Class XJ''' | At least Class XKJ, likely Multi-Solar System Class | At least''' Multi-Solar System Class''' | Universal+ (Reflected Alf Layla wa-Layla's strongest attack back at him) Durability: City level to Large Planet Level | At least Large Planet level, likely Multi-Solar System level to Universe level+ (Can take attacks from Perfect Dark Gaia and is superior to the Final Egg Blaster and can tank Time Eater's attacks without losing rings) | Universe level+ (Took hits from Alf Layla wa-Layla) Stamina: Extremely high, limitless in super forms. Range: Standard melee range, extended melee range with Caliburn, extended melee range to hundreds of meters with Color Powers | Dozens of meters | Dozens of meters | Several kilometers | At least several kilometers | Likely Universal Standard Equipment: Rings | None | Caliburn/Excalibur | Chaos Emeralds | Super Emeralds | World Rings Intelligence: Sonic is an excellent combatant who has saved the world almost single-handedly on numerous occasions. He has foiled every one of Dr. Eggman's plots, overwhelming his foes with his sheer speed and myriad of derivative techniques that allow him to casually plow through armies of robots designed to take over entire countries. He supplements his astonishing speed with an excellent sense of balance and control, easily flipping and somersaulting over obstacles with ease (as demonstrated during his first encounter with Silver) and blitzing foes with rapid series of punches and kicks that are based on breakdancing and Capoeira. However, Sonic is often rather self-assured and free-spirited, rarely taking things seriously unless his friends are somehow caught in the crossfire, which has gotten him in trouble on more than one occasion. Weaknesses: Sonic can be quite cocky and overconfident, he can't use some of his more advanced moves (such as the Air Dash) as Classic Sonic, using Time Break will in turn slow down his own speed as much as everything else around him. | His Werehog form trades in a large bulk of his speed in favor of natural raw strength, transforms into this form involuntarily at night, and can only change back at the day (no longer has this weakness, as he permanently loses this form at the end of Sonic Unleashed) | None notable | Lasts for only a short time before he reverts back to base form without constant ring energy | Same as Super Form | More violent than before. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Sonic: *'Spin Attack:' Sonic curls into a ball while rolling along the ground. **'Spin Jump:' A variant of Spin Dash used to attack enemies mid-jump. **'Spin Dash:' Sonic rolls in place to charge up, then dashes forward at high speed in ball form. **'Homing Attack:' While in the air, Sonic performs a high-speed Spin Dash towards the nearest enemy. **'Light Speed Attack:' Sonic charged a Spin Dash before attacking all nearby enemies at high speed. **'Blue Tornado:' Sonic uses the Spin Dash to circle around an opponent in midair at high speed while leaving a blue aura trail. The resulting slipstream creates a tornado effect that forms a blue cyclonic vortex of air around the opponent. *'Sonic Wind:' Sonic creates a vortex of wind in a given area and damages enemies at that spot. *'Sonic Boost:' Sonic envelops himself in a blue aura and accelerates to his highest speed. *'Sonic Heal:' Sonic can heal himself by vibrating his molecules at high speeds, healing any physical damage he may have received. *'Speed Break:' Sonic accelerates to his top speed in an instant, smashing through most enemies with ease and leaving fire in his wake. However, this ability requires Soul Energy to use, which Sonic has a limited supply of. *'Time Break:' Sonic temporarily slows down time around him, giving him more time to dodge attacks and perform precise movements. However, unlike Chaos Control, this ability slows down Sonic as well, requiring him to take extra care so that he does not run head long into his opponent's attacks. This ability also requires Soul Energy. *'Chaos Control:' Using the Chaos Emeralds, Sonic gains the ability to control the fabric of time and space. It can be used to teleport himself, other people, and objects long distances or to slow down time itself. The magnitude of its power depends on the amount of Chaos Emeralds Sonic has with him. Color Powers: 1 of 15Add photo*'Black Bomb:' Using the power of a Black Wisp, Sonic becomes a living and incredibly dense bomb. In this form his he is able to induce widespread explosions by detonating himself without causing himself harm. *'Blue Cube:' Using the power of a Blue Wisp, Sonic transforms into a perfectly shaped blue cube. When transformed into the Blue Cube, Sonic can send out powerful shockwaves by slamming into the ground. *'Crimson Eagle:' Using the power of a Crimson Wisp, Sonic turns into a crimson-colored eagle-like figure. As the Crimson Eagle, Sonic can achieve flight and soar through the air unhindered. *'Cyan Laser:' Using the power of a Cyan Wisp, Sonic transforms into a cyan laser beam. As the Cyan Laser, Sonic gains the same properties as that of a real laser, allowing him to move as a living beam of light. When hitting any surfaces as the Cyan Laser, Sonic can also bounce off them as if they were reflective surface. *'Green Hover:' Using the power of a Green Wisp, Sonic turns into a green hovercraft. As the Green Hover, Sonic gains the power of flight, allowing him to fly leisurely through midair. *'Gray Quake:' Using the power of a Grey Wisp Sonic transforms into a grey iron ball with yellow eyes. As the Gray Quake, Sonic's body density is greatly increased, making him so heavy that jumping or falling down on the ground can create destructive shockwaves. The Gray Quake also possesses wall-crawling abilities, allowing Sonic to scale walls despite his weight in this form. *'Indigo Asteroid:' Using the power of a Indigo Wisp Sonic turns into a orb-shaped body with striped indigo skin and a matching planetary ring encircling his middle. As the Indigo Asteroid, Sonic essentially becomes a miniature planet with a strong gravitational field. Sonic is as such capable of creating a powerful gravitational pull around himself, strong enough to tear all kinds of objects to pieces and pull them into the Asteroid Ring. Additionally, the gathered matter can be used to empower the gravitational pull. The Indigo Asteroid also grants Sonic the ability to levitate through midair. *'Ivory Lightning:' Using the power of a Ivory Wisp Sonic transforms into a living, straw-colored lightning bolt. As the Ivory Lightning, Sonic gains the same properties as that of a real lightning bolt. Associated with this form, Sonic can move at lightning-fast speeds and with acrobatic movements as living electricity. Sonic also obtains electrokinetic abilities in this form, giving him the ability to either form treads of electricity that he can use to either electrocute enemies or connect himself to targets as tethers. *'Magenta Rhythm:' Using the power of a Magenta Wisp Sonic turns into a large magenta-colored eighth note. When in this form, Sonic is able to bounce on air, allowing him to move through mid-air in semi-flight. *'Orange Rocket:' Using the power of a Orange Wisp Sonic into a stubby orange rocket with six fins arranged in a regular hexagon on the rear. As the Orange Rocket, Sonic can create powerful jet propulsion from his back to launch himself forward through midair at staggering speeds. *'Pink Spikes:' Using the power of a Pink Wisp Sonic turns into a hot pink spiky ball. As the Pink Spikes, Sonic gains long, razor-sharp and extremely durable spikes on his body. By inserting these spikes into a surface, Sonic can stick perfectly firm to any surface, allowing him to climb up walls and along ceilings. The spikes can also be used offensively by using them to pierce opponents. It can also be used to augment the Spin Dash, making it much more powerful than normal. *'Purple Frenzy:' Using the power of a Purple Wisp Sonic the user turn turns into a flowing purple, demonic-looking chomper that constantly gives off a dark and thick aura. As the Purple Frenzy, Sonic gains a powerful jaw that can chew and consume any matter he bites off and add it to his own mass, allowing the Purple Frenzy to grow larger for each bite until reaching maximum size. When reaching maximum size, the Purple Frenzy also gains a suction breath that lets Sonic suck in smaller objects not too heavy or rooted to the ground. *'Red Burst:' Using the power of a Red Wisp Sonic turns into a red fireball that constantly gives off an aura of flames. As the Red Burst, Sonic obtains limited pyrokinetic abilities. Sonic can form a shield of flames around himself that instantly incinerates anything it touches, and he can create explosions of fire by combusting into flames without inflicting harm on himself. These explosions can be channeled to shoot Sonic higher into the air or be charged up to trigger large-scale and powerful explosions that destroy nearly anything within its range. In addition, Sonic's speed increases while using Red Burst. *'Violet Void:' Using the power of a Violet Wisp Sonic turns into a large, ghastly and smoky black orb with violet outlines. As the Violet Void, Sonic essentially becomes a living black hole which can draw objects into himself from a distance and make them vanish into a void within him. However, the user cannot drawn in objects that are too big or heavy. Because of the Violet Void smoke-like makeup, Sonic is granted limited intangibility, allowing him to pass through certain obstacles unharmed. As the Violet Void, Sonic is also capable of flight through mid-air. Like the Purple Frenzy, the Violet Void can add the mass of the objects they draw into them, allowing Sonic to grow larger the more he consumes until they reach maximum size. Also, the more the Violet Void increases in size, the stronger its suction ability becomes, enabling Sonic to draw in bigger and heavier objects from greater distances. At maximum size, the Violet Void can draw in objects the size of the Frigate Skullian, a medium-sized aircraft. *'Yellow Drill:' Using the power of a Yellow Wisp Sonic turns into a yellow spiral drill. As the Yellow Drill, Sonic can burrow and tunnel underground at remarkable high speeds and can be applied underwater, allowing Sonic to move through water like a living torpedo. *'Final Color Blaster:' Sonic gathers all the color Wisps around himself, and uses their combined Hyper Go-On Energy to greatly enhance his attacks in a rainbow aura. Excalibur Sonic: *'Excalibur Soul Surge:' Sonic extends Excalibur's outer energy blade into a longer blade and delivers a combo of extremely fast and focused powerful slashes with Excalibur. Super Sonic: *'Chaos Control' *'Super Sonic Boost:' Super Sonic surrounds himself in a powerful fiery aura of chaos energy and flies into the target at incredible speed. *'Arrow of Light:' An augmented version of Super Sonic Boost. Super Sonic draws in blue light, gathering enough to completely immerse himself, thus turning himself into "an arrow of light", before charging forward into the target. *'Super Sonic (Move):' Super Sonic strikes his opponent with a series of powerful attacks greatly amplified by chaos energy, finishing by firing an energy blast made of golden chaos energy at the opponent. Darkspine Sonic: *'Fire Manipulation:' Darkspine Sonic can create concentrated flames on his hands and feet to amplify the destructive force behind his attacks, and form highly powerful bursts of flames. *'Time Break' Hyper Sonic: *'Hyper Flash:' An immensely stronger version of the Spin Dash, Hyper Sonic unleashes his full might to quickly blitz every foe in sight in a flash of light. This move is powerful enough to destroy virtually every opponent in his line of sight in an instant. Shadow Tier: 7-B to 5-A | At least 5-A to Low 2-C Name: Shadow the Hedgehog, the Ultimate Lifeform Origin: Sonic the Hedgehog Gender: Male Age: Over 50 (17 physically) Classification: Genetically modified artificial anthropomorphic hedgehog, Black Arm sample Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Chaos Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Immortality (Type 1), Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Skilled with a variety of weapons and firearms, Can generate a blast of black wind, Teleportation, Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Can survive in space, Unlimited ammo with weapons (As Hero or Dark Shadow), Self-Healing, Duplication, Forcefield creation, Can BFR people outside of space-time, Shapeshifting (Via Color Powers), Levitation and Gravity Manipulation (Via Indigo Asteroid), Can transform into several stronger forms to temporarily increase his power and speed | Same as before plus enhanced stats, Flight Attack Potency: City level to Large Planet Level (Is Sonic's equal) | At least Large Planet level to Universe Level+, (Equal to Super Sonic as they use the same power source) Speed: FTL (Comparable to Sonic) | At least FTL | Unknown, At least FTL+, likely higher (Equal to Super Sonic) Lifting Strength: Class 10 (Able to lift and turn over trucks and buses with only one hand) Striking Strength: Class PJ | At least Class PJ | At least Class XKJ, likely Multi-Solar System Class Durability: City level to Large Planet Level (Fought evenly with Sonic several times) | At least Large Planet level to Universe Level+ Stamina: Superhuman | Limitless Range: Several meters normally, higher with Chaos Powers | Planetary to Multi-Solar System Standard Equipment: Air Shoes, Inhibitor rings, Various firearms, Sometimes a Green Chaos Emerald | The Chaos Emeralds Intelligence: Shadow is a skilled combatant, and had direct experience from fighting several kinds of opponents. Weaknesses: Shadow be quite cocky and overconfident, removing his Inhibitor rings drains his stamina, Chaos Boost lasts for a limited amount of time and drains even faster for each level | Super Shadow lasts for a short amount without constant ring energy of time before he reverts back to his normal state. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Spin Attack:' Shadow curls into a ball while rolling along the ground. **'Spin Jump:' A variant of Spin Dash used to attack enemies mid-jump. **'Spin Dash:' Shadow rolls in place to charge up, then dashes forward at high speed in ball form. **'Homing Attack:' While in the air, Shadow performs a high-speed Spin Dash towards the nearest enemy. **'Light Speed Attack:' Shadow charged a Spin Dash before attacking all nearby enemies at high speed. **'Black Tornado:' Shadow uses the Spin Dash to circle around an opponent in midair at high speed while leaving a yellow aura trail. The resulting slipstream creates a tornado effect that forms a black cyclonic vortex of air around the opponent. *'Sonic Boost:' Upon hitting his top velocity, Shadow is surrounded by an aura that distorts space and allows him to barrel through enemies without fear of reprisal. Chaos Powers: *'Chaos Control:' Shadow uses Chaos Energy to control the fabric of time and space. He can use this to teleport himself, other people, and objects long distances or to slow down time itself. The magnitude of its power depends on the amount of Chaos Emeralds Sonic has with him. *'Chaos Spear:' Shadow channels raw chaos energy as a form of electricity into a spear-shaped energy construct and then fires it as an energy bolt. Its power-level can be adjusted, making it weak enough to just stun a target or powerful enough to inflict injuries. *'Chaos Nightmare:' Shadow the user grinds both his fists at his side while briefly ascending into the air, creating a purple aura of distorted space-time that damages enemies. *'Chaos Burst:' Shadow spins around and uses Chaos Control to hide away in an area of distorted space, disappearing from sight. When emerging from the distorted space, he briefly creates a small white and purple bubble around himself that damages any opponents that makes contact with it. **'???:' A technique similar to Chaos Burst, but when Shadow emerges from the distorted space he briefly appears in three places at once, creating a small white and purple bubble around himself in all three locations that damages any opponents that makes contact with it. *'Chaos Magic:' Shadow snaps his fingers, creating an area of distorted space in front of him in the form of a violet, purple and white spatial rift that knocks the opponents into the air. *'Roaming Chaos:' Shadow creates an orb of distorted space in the shape of a purple and white orb, before throwing the orb away in a horizontal swing. The orb of distorted space will then float in midair and try to get back to Shadow until either an opponent makes contact with it, which will knock the opponent into midair, or Shadow performs Roaming Chaos again, thus neutralizing the first orb. *'Shadow Heal:' Shadow stands firmly in one spot and closes his eyes, invoking Chaos Control and using its to power to heal any physical damage he may have received. *'Shadow Guard:' Shadow crosses both his arms to brace from oncoming attacks while using Chaos Control to power the guard, creating a spherical barrier. *'Chaos Attack:' Shadow levitates in front of the enemy, performing a barrage of chaos energy-enhanced punches and kicks. *'Chaos Rift:' Shadow channels his aura into his hands and forms a rift in time and space, which takes the shape of an orb almost twice the size of himself and is colored black and purple with small white stars inside. Once formed, Shadow flings the rift at his target in an attempt to banish the opponent to outside time and space. *'Chaos Boost:' Shadow temporarily charges up with chaos energy, giving him a red aura, makes him invulnerable to average attacks, and allows use of more advanced techniques, such as Chaos Snap, Chaos Lance, and Chaos Blast. It can also reverse evil influence. **'Chaos Snap:' An enhanced version of Shadow's Chaos Attack, his kicks and punches being multiplied in power and speed due to Chaos energy. When performing this move, Shadow enters his Chaos Boost state and uses Chaos Control to warp between opponent where he lands several fierce hits on them. **'Chaos Lance:' The Chaos Lance is similar to the Chaos Spear, but pack much great power. When performing it, Shadow swings his right arm in midair and fires a long red energy bolt at his opponents that explodes upon impact. **'Chaos Blast:' An explosion of highly powerful negative Chaos Energy that damages anyone caught in it's range. *'Dark Shadow:' A transformed state achieved when Shadow's mind is fueled by thoughts of evil. Once obtained this form grants him full control over negative chaos energy. While in this form, Shadow becomes invulnerable, gains the ability to utilize a more powerful Chaos Blast, and can use any weapon without draining its ammo/durability. This form only lasts for a few moments, and can also be used in Shadow's Super State. *'Hero Shadow:' A transformed state achieved when Shadow's mind is fueled by thoughts of justice. Once obtained this form grants him full control over positive chaos energy. While in this form, Shadow becomes invulnerable, can perform a large-scale version of Chaos Control to increase his speed or slow down time, and can use any weapon without draining its ammo/durability. This form only lasts for a few moments, and can also be used in Shadow's Super State. Color Powers: *'Cyan Laser:' Using the power of a Cyan Wisp, Shadow transforms into a cyan laser beam. As the Cyan Laser, Shadow gains the same properties as that of a real laser, allowing him to move as a living beam of light. When hitting any surfaces as the Cyan Laser, Shadow can also bounce off them as if they were reflective surface. *'Indigo Asteroid:' Using the power of an Indigo Wisp Shadow turns into an orb-shaped body with striped indigo skin and a matching planetary ring encircling his middle. As the Indigo Asteroid, Shadow essentially becomes a miniature planet with a strong gravitational field. Shadow is as such capable of creating a powerful gravitational pull around himself, strong enough to tear all kinds of objects to pieces and pull them into the Asteroid Ring. Additionally, the gathered matter can be used to empower the gravitational pull. The Indigo Asteroid also grants Shadow the ability to levitate through midair. *'Yellow Drill:' Using the power of a Yellow Wisp Shadow turns into a yellow spiral drill. As the Yellow Drill, Shadow can burrow and tunnel underground at remarkable high speeds and can be applied underwater, allowing Shadow to move through water like a living torpedo. Super Shadow: *'Chaos Arrow:' A weaker version of the Super State-enhanced Chaos Spear, where Super Shadow fires small bolts of chaos energy at his opponents. *'Spear of Light:' An augmented version of the Chaos Spear technique, where Super Shadow releases several Projectiles at once that homes onto his opponent. Silver Tier: 7-B to 5-A | At least 5-A to Low 2-C Name: Silver the Hedgehog, Silver Origin: Sonic the Hedgehog (Debuted in the 2006 Sonic the Hedgehog game. First canon appearance was in Sonic Rivals) Gender: Male Age: 14 Classification: Anthropomorphic Hedgehog Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Telekinesis, Time Travel, Flight via Telekinesis, Short-Range Teleportation, Limited Telepathy (Can induce vertigo in his opponents) | All of the previous abilities on a massively enhanced scale, Can fly without using his telekinesis, Nigh-Invulnerability, A shield of psychokinetic energy that can catch projectiles and hurl them back with great force Attack Potency: City level to Large Planet Level (Fought on par with and even defeated Sonic| Large Planet level to Universe Level+ ' (Powered by the Chaos Emeralds) 'Speed:' '''FTL' in combat speed and flight (Can fight toe-to-toe with Sonic and Shadow without issue and could easily keep pace with Sonic in Generations. However, he is slower on the ground) | Unknown. At least FTL+, likely higher (Should be comparable to Super Sonic) Lifting Strength: Class 100 or higher with telekinesis (Gathered a building to city-block-sized ball of heavy debris and hurled it down a street without showing any signs of fatigue) | Class M (His psychic shield can pick up several asteroids at once and hurl them with immense force) Striking Strength: Class PJ | At least Class XMJ, likely Multi-Solar System Class Durability: City level to Large Planet Level (Can deal and take hits from the most powerful characters in the series, especially Sonic and Iblis who destroyed the world within 200 years) | Large Planet level to Universe Level+ Stamina: High (Was able to fight Shadow and not get too tired) | Limitless Range: Several hundred meters with telekinesis | Planetary to Multi-Solar System Standard Equipment: None | The Chaos Emeralds Intelligence: Above average and skilled with his telekinesis, although he is somewhat gullible Weaknesses: Silver can be rather naive at times, and overusing his telekinesis fatigues him. He has limited in hand-to-hand combat compared to other fighters in the series and thus relies heavily on his telekinetic abilities to attack, leaving him at a disadvantage if caught in a wasteland. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Psychokinesis:' The primary application of his powers, Silver picks up nearby objects and throws them as projectiles to bombard an opponent from a distance. Should his opponent get close he can also target them directly and throw them backward to force his foe to play catch-up. he can also use this ability on himself to simulate flight and can move himself at speeds comparable to Sonic and shadow. **'Psycho Smash:' One of his signature attacks, Silver charges up psychic energy in his body before releasing a powerful burst of psychokinetic power that knocks foes far away. Those caught in its path are paralyzed and flung helplessly across a distance proportional to the time spent charging. **'Psychic Knife:' Flings a wave of psychokinetic energy that emits electrical charges, paralyzing foes on contact. **'ESP/Psychic Control:' Silver places both hands on his forehead, charging up energy before releasing in it a massive dome that induces vertigo on all opponents, rendering them incapable of moving properly and allowing Silver to zip past them or pummel them without retaliation. *'Spin Attack:' Like Sonic and Shadow, Silver is able to quickly curl up into a ball and spin while moving to attack opponents and mow down obstacles. *'Spin Dash:' Silver curls up into a ball as her normally does but spins in place to build up speed for ramming a target at extremely high speeds. *'Homing Dash:' An aerial version of the Spin Dash that homes in on its target. Erazor Djinn Tier: 7-B to 5-A | Low 2-C Name: Erazor Djinn, The Genie of the Lamp | Alf Layla wa-Layla Origin: Sonic the Hedgehog Gender: Male Age: Unknown (Described as being sealed inside of his lamp "long ago") Classification: Djinn Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Teleportation, Magic, Reality Warping (As a Djinn, Erazor can reshape reality in accordance with wishes he grants), Fire Manipulation, Curse Manipulation (Anyone struck with the Flame of Judgement curse will die once the flame is extinguished), Summoning (Of ghosts, Djinn and various other monsters), Immortality (Types 1 and 8, reliant on his lamp), Energy Manipulation, Resurrection | All previous abilities in addition to Space-Time Manipulation Attack Potency: City level to Large Planet Level (Fought evenly with Sonic) | Universe level+ (Completely destroyed the space-time of the Arabian Nights reality just by existing and planned to recreate it in his image, is empowered by the World Rings, his ultimate attack is composed of the Arabian Nights' essence) Speed: FTL (Able to keep pace with Sonic) | Infinite (Capable of perfectly maintaining movement after destroying both time and space) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Class PJ | Universal+ Durability: City level to Large Planet Level (Capable of tanking attacks from Sonic) | Universe level+ (Tanked several attacks from Darkspine Sonic, including his own reflected ultimate attack) Stamina: Very high | Limitless Range: Extended melee range with his sword, likely much higher with reality warping | Universal, Cross-Dimensional travel (Stated that after he finishes transforming the world of the Arabian Nights, he would travel to Sonic's world and do the same there) Standard Equipment: His sword | The World Rings of Hope, Joy, Pleasure and Desire Intelligence: High Weaknesses: Arrogant, if an enemy has his lamp, Erazor is forced to grant them three wishes, and he will die if it's destroyed | His heart is more vulnerable than the rest of his body, the World Rings have driven him to insanity Solaris Tier: Unknown. At least''' 2-C', possibly '''2-B' Name: Solaris, the Flame of Hope Origin: Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog 2006) Gender: Genderless, referred to as male Age: Unknown Classification: Solar deity, 4-dimensional being Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 4), Shape-Shifting, Healing, Forcefield Creation, Summoning, Energy Projection, Fire Manipulation, History Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Temporal Omnipresence (Omnipresent throughout time but not space), Space-Time rift creation, Space-Time Manipulation, High-level Reality Warping, Destroying all existing timelines. Attack Potency: Unknown. At least Multi-Universe level, possibly Multiverse level (It was stated that Solaris would destroy all timelines. And was heavily implied to be higher-dimensional) Speed: Nigh-Omnipresent (Exists across time and can simultaneously fight within the present, past and future)|At least FTL+, likely higher reactions and combat speed (Can keep up with Super Sonic, Super Shadow and Super Silver) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: Unknown. At least Multi-Universal, possibly Multiversal Durability: Unknown. At least Multi-Universe level, possibly Multiverse level (Temporal omnipresence makes him very difficult to kill as he must be destroyed in all time periods simultaneously to kill him through conventional means) Stamina: Unknown Range: Unknown. At least Multi-Universal, possibly Multiversal Standard Equipment: Nothing notable. Intelligence: Extremely high (Mephiles, who represented his mind, created a scheme that manipulated the entire Sonic cast across 200 years.) Weaknesses: Finding and snuffing out his original form in the past and defeating him in the past, present, and future simultaneously. The red core in the center of its body is a weakspot. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Wings of Light: '''Solaris creates a forcefield of light to protect his body. Time Eater 'Tier:' '''Low 2-C' Name: Time Eater Origin: Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic Generations) Gender: None Age: Unknown Classification: Temporal Machine Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Projection, Time Manipulation (Ranging from Time Travel, slowing down time, and destroying it. Able to send points in time to a white zone of non-existence), Can detach it's arms and telekinetically control them, Flight, Can create mini stars, Able to create holes in time, Can travel to timelines that should not and don't exist. Attack Potency: Universe level+ (Destroyed the space-time continuum) Speed: Infinite (Can move in a timeless void and go to different time periods) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Likely Universe level+ Stamina: Very high, never shown to get tired, being a machine helps though Range: Universal (Erased the space-time continuum) Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Completely mindless without someone to control it. Weaknesses: Its very own core.